Biographies
Character biographies database Characters Individual data on each character Character biographies DatabaseMain A Akahime Tatsuki Aven Youko Ayame Ichinowa B Beni Raima Blut C Calca Cassandra Ciara Reiki Char Chiyuki Honezawa Chirusa Aka Cho D Duuato E Elda Elena Eliza Foster F Fururu Shima Fuu Jaedo G Garrus Gennosuke Getsu Gin Goda Gu-Mi-Ho H Hana Asoka Harlit Hazu Hazuji Aido Hikari Hoshi J Jacques Foster Jako K Kagera Karasu Kazz Kelile Reiki Kindra Kinto Kimmi Kishimaru Kitch Kohime Suima Kogarasumaru Konoga Koshi Kotamaru Kuzo L Lady Yin Liorca Fuchsia Lord Yang M Maiku Katsu Marin Suima Masataka Bunshiro Matsui Murasaki Matsumoto Ishida Melani Midori Chizu Miki Milayu Misato Izuri Misha Kenko Mizuki Mizukyo Suima N Narzwei Nasan Natalya Fuchsia Natasha Svetka Noburo O Othel P Piaro R Raiden Tsuka Reiran Foster Ren Komatsu Rhoan Ruuji Ryo-Shi-Koku S Satomi Kazema Seiren Shadilos Youko Shenzo Maro Sheska Shigira Raima Shiki Shinai Nyan Shino Inoue Shiryuu Shiro-Taka Sinsu Sora Aoi Suzuno Oto T Tenkenji Daimon Tenko Tenrai Toki Toshiro Raima Tsumugi Doma V Vanna Foster Vilars Fuchsia X Xerne Izumo Xian Zi Y Yarimaru Yoh Yuriko Yuuki Z Zarusuke Takehada Zen Masamune Zepthr Gods and Goddesses-Progenitors of the various God Clans Gods Nagikito Anari-God of Water Junshiro Ferro-God of Metal and Magnetism Sonora Fushigaki-God of Order Zenith Huon-God of the Sun Nekomata Kellas-God of Fire and Flames Shimei Kintaro-God of War Sugawara Kurokaosu-God of Chaos Kenjo Silos-God of Knowledge Fugen Skilos-God of Nature Keisuke Takarashi-God of Beasts Former Gods Tobius-Formerly the God of Creation currently the ten tails Nagi-Original God of the Wind currently the one-tails, Pan Mizuichi-Original God of Water currently the three-tails, Yomi Naru-Original God of Lightning currently the six-tails, Raijuu Duuato-Former God of Lightning current Shikigami of Lightning Tenrai-Former God of Nature current Shikigami of Earth Kazz-Former God of Fire current Shikigami of Fire Cho-Former God of Deserts and Sand current Shikigami of Sand Gennosuke-Former God of Metal current Shikigami of Metals Arma-Original God of War currently deceased Sol-Original God of the Sun currently dead Umbra-Original God of Darkness currently deceased Goddesses Nodoka Hyouma-Goddess of Ice and Snow Tempestas Kint-Goddess of Weather Chihime Kujiri-Goddess of Thunder and Lightning Salena Lyca-Goddess of Darkness and Magic Halena Paltibla-Goddess of Love Tsuna Sai-Goddess of the Moon, Wind and Fate Chrona Segil-Goddess of Time -Goddess of Healing -Goddess of Deserts and Sand Former Goddesses Konoga-Former Goddess of Darkness current Shikigami of Darkness Megumi-Former Goddess of Wood current Shikigami of Wood Kindra-Former Goddess of Ice current Shikigami of Ice Luna-Original Goddess of the Moon died as a mortal God Clan members Anari Clan Sinarie Anari *Cho-Tora clan* Alexander Cho-Tora Sai Cho-Tora Quan Cho-Tora Tora-Hime Cho-Tora *Ferro clan* *Fushigaki clan* Huon clan Hao Huon Kafu Huon Xion Huon Hyouma clan Fuuko Hyouma Jodaichi Hyouma Ranshiro Hyouma Shiranui Hyouma Yuki Hyouma *Kellas clan* Hosuke Kellas Jago Kellas Kachiri Kellas Lina Kellas Maru Kellas Trinla Kellas *Kint clan* Ryosho Kint Shinari Kint Kintaro Clan Kaoru Kintaro Kaylee Kintaro Lee Kintaro Ryuu Kintaro Salie Kintaro Tai Shi Kintaro *Kujiri clan* Maoh Kujiri *Kurokaosu clan* Lyca Clan Kimichi Lyca Kinich Lyca Kouga Lyca *Paltibla clan* Hina Paltibla Siam Paltibla Sai Clan Main Branch Aizo Sai Jun Sai Kanna Sai Kira Sai Korosawa Sai Lili Sai Lyra Sai Nefu Sai Rina Sai Saki Sai Taketa Sai Tsuki Sai Xishi Sai-Huon Yoshiru Sai Aokumo Branch Aokumo Sai Beni Sai Chisuke Sai Koda Sai Nijiku Sai Ran Sai Ryoku Sai Sakura Sai Shinyo Sai Hikaru Branch Coral Sai Hikaru Sai Ikuna Sai Mari Sai Mei Sai Misu Sai Natsu Sai Suzu Sai Takato Sai Zenkaku Sai Kazehana Branch Daisuke Sai Jenai Sai Jubei Sai Kazehana Sai Ken Sai Leena Sai Nana Sai Toudo Sai Yukina Sai *Segil clan* Angela Segil Sora Segil *Silos clan* Unagi Silos *Skilos clan* Juthia Skilos Kyanji Skilos Takarashi Clan Elders Ichi Takarashi Nii Takarashi San Takarashi Yon Takarashi Go Takarashi Roku Takarashi Shichi Takarashi Hachi Takarashi Kyuu Takarashi Juu Takarashi Byaku Takarashi Haru Takarashi Henge Takarashi Ho Takarashi Jade Takarashi Kagu Takarashi Kemono Takarashi Kimiko Takarashi Kitsuno Takarashi Kurenai Takarashi Matsuki Takarashi Miu Takarashi Raizo Takarashi Rimiko Takarashi Shin Takarashi Shiraha Takarashi Yumi Takarashi Yuri Takarashi Yurisame Takarashi Demon Clan members *Riito clan* Aria Riito Dagon Ritto Villains Heaven's Crossing Saga Hinarie Shinobi Ferro Azul Mikuro *Training Saga* Academy Jet Lina Riito Mina Riito Veronica Korone Genin Juu Takarashi Chunin Tenchu Futari-Jinto Hyouhana Hyouma Jonin & Anbu *War Saga* Mikuro Mizuiro Ryuko Shi Shigi Chiyase Fujikawa Fen Long Kintaro Shen Long Kintaro Sugawara Kurokaosu